Naruto the Ninja Alchemist
by ThisIsAOriginalPenName
Summary: What if Naruto written down the rest of the scroll of seal only to find isn't all about ninja techniques.
1. So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….

A/N: After Reading a lot of the reviews I did notice I made many mistakes so I decided to redo the whole Chapter 1. To the people who said Naruto must face the gates. I am giving him this ability because Kyuubi was seal within him. In the story Kyuubi was a very powerful alchemist so I guess that clears the point as to why he can use alchemist without the circles. But I'm going to give him that ability later on when he does more training with alchemist. For now he will stick with circles.

Summary: What if Naruto written down the rest of the scroll of seal only to find it isn't all about ninja techniques.

Talking "hello"

Thinking "**_hello"_**

Kyuubi and Inner Sakura talking **"HELLO"**

Naruto the Ninja Alchemist

Chapter One: The Beginning

Konoha, the hidden leaf village was in a uproar. The Scroll of Seals have been stolen by the number one prankster Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja everywhere was searching everywhere looking for him.

Naruto hiding deep inside the forest sat down by his favorite place near a Sequoiadendron tree unwrapped the scroll and began to read it. "The first move, lets see Kage Bunshin no Justu". "Damnit a bunshin justu is my worse justu ever". "It's a good thing I brought a extra scroll to copy these things down hehehe" Naruto cried happily. He continued to copy down the scroll until. "Lets see here Alchemist whats that?"

After spending a whole 3 hours copying the scroll Naruto finished and started to work on his Kage Bunshin. After an hour Iruka finally manages to find him.

"NARUTO, WHY THE HECK DID YOU STEAL THE SCROLL OF SEAL" yelled Iruka glaring at Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I could learn one technique from this scroll I can pass the graduation exam" replied Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei? Why would he do that" whispered Iruka.

"It seems you found Naruto before me Iruka-sensei" a person said from the trees.

"Mizuki why did you trick Naruto" asked Iruka.

Naruto taking the time they were talking hid the copy of his scroll of seal behind in the hole of the Oak tree.

"Why do you want the Scroll of Seal Mizuki"

"Why? To have the Ultimate power of course" "When I get the scroll I will surpass all the Hokages" "Now give me the Scroll of Seal Naruto" said Mizuki.

"Don't listen to him Naruto run with the scroll" yelled Iruka.

"Have you ever wondered why everyone hates you Naruto? There was a secret that was suppose to be kept away only from you" said Mizuki

"What is it?" Naruto said shocked

"Don't tell him Mizuki" yelled Iruka

"It is to never call you a demon fox, you are the demon fox that attacked Konoha 12 years ago!"

"Naruto don't listen to anything he say", said Iruka

"Iruka you are foolish I'll just kill you both" Mizuki said while unwrapping the fuma shuriken from his back. "Now both of you die", Mizuki yells throwing the fuma shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka quickly came to intercept the fuma shuriken protecting Naruto from the blow. "Naruto run away"

"No I won't run away, I won't leave you behind Iruka-sensei' said Naruto.

Iruka nodded. "I believe in you Naruto".

**_Iruka-sensei believes me I will not let him down. _**Naruto thought.

"How touching", "I'll prove to you demon fox just how pathetic you are", " I will get you both at the same time with this next one", yells Mizuki unwrapping another fuma shuriken preparing to throw it.

"Stay back Iruka-sensei I got this", said Naruto "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU" Hundreds of shadow clones poof into existence. The clearing was crowded with hundreds of clones surrounding Mizuki with smirks on their faces.

**_Naruto did a jounin technique and what is with this number of clones. _**Iruka thought.

"What is this" Whimpered Mizuki falling onto the floor staring at the clones as they surround him

"ATTACK!" yelled one of the Naruto. All the shadow clones jumped at Mizuki.

Mizuki's scream could be heard all through out the villiage.

**_Did he have to go scream like a girl._** Winced Iruka.

"I think I overdid it" said the only remaining Naruto scratching his nose as all the clones poof out of existence.

"Naruto close your eyes" said Iruka..

Naruto closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw Iruka without his forehead protector on.

"Congratulations you graduated" "I'll even treat you to ramen when we get back"

"I love you Iruka-sensei" said Naruto pouncing on him.

"Get off me Naruto we still have to take Mizuki back to the village.

The next morning Naruto woke up bright and early and headed towards the hokage tower. He quickly took his picture and rushed out of the building only to run into Konohamaru and his teacher Ibisu.

"Who the heck do you think you are apologize to Konohamaru this instant", commanded Ibisu.

"I'm sorry" Naruto quickly apologized.

**_That was the fox brat._** Thought Ibisu. As Naruto runs off into the distance.

"Ow who the heck hit me" Asked Konohamaru getting up.

"It was just a brat Konohamaru come along we have to see the Hokage" said Ibisu.

Naruto's POV

**_That man was looking at me with those same cold glaring eyes. _**Thought Naruto arriving at the Oak tree he hid the scroll in. He pulled the scroll out and opened it.

--------------------------------------------

**Katon: Goukakyuu No Justu (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball technique)**

**Description: The user gathers a large amount of chakra into their mouth and blows it out like a big flame thrower**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Element: Fire dragon technique)**

Description: The user gather a large amount of chakra into their mouth and breaths it out in a form of a dragon

**Katon: Ryuuka no Justu (Fire Element: Dragon fire technique)**

**Description: The user gather a huge amount of chakra into their mouth and breath a stream of fire that is extremely strong, agile and very fast.**

**Kage Bushin Shuriken no Justu (Shadow Shuriken technique)**

**Description: Multiply a single shuriken into a few hundred.**

**Yomi no Shoutaku (Swamp of the Underworld)**

**Description: Creates a Swamp that swallows anyone caught in it.**

**_What only 5 techniques I thought the scroll of seal have tons of justu._** Thought Naruto. **_Oh this next part is about this alchemist thing._**

**Alchemy**

**Alchemy was an ancient form of study. It uses the basic forms of transmutation circles to form items from ingredients to create or mold it into something new. The most important law of Alchemist is Equivalent Exchange. If you use an amount of something it has to be form into something that is equal. In history there had been Nine great beings who held the ultimate alchemy powers. Each had a special power they specify in. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto finish reading that part. **_Interesting nine great beings hmmmmm, this sounds oddly familiar, I really should of pay more attention in history classes._** Thought Naruto. He continued looking at the different transmutation circles and it of their uses.

**_This is so interesting and I get 2 weeks to train before I have to meet my team._** Though Naruto. **_Maybe I should use this time to try and learn a few moves and try this alchemy out. _**Thought Naruto.

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early. **_I know I have a good amount of stamina but I need a way to increase it._** Thought Naruto. "Oh I can ask Iruka-sensei for help", Naruto said out loud. "After I eat breakfast of course". After 10 cups of ramen Naruto quickly ran towards Iruka's house. "IRUKA-SENSEI, IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto yells as he bang on Irukas door.

"What are you doing here six o'clock in the morning", asked a sleepy looking Iruka.

"I wanted to ask if you got anyways to help me build up my stamina and chakra control" asked Naruto.

**_Is Naruto asking me to teach him, I must be having a dream. _**Thought Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-sensei are you there".

"Yea Naruto I'm here" Iruka replies finally believing Naruto was really there asking for help.

"So what ways can I build my stamina and my chakra control".

"Well you could get weights for stamina and speed building, for chakra control I have some excercises written down on a scroll you could learn from", Said Iruka.

"Wait here a bit I'll go get it now". Iruka went into the house and brought a scroll out and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei I got to get some weights now", yelled Naruto running towards the stairs.

Iruka started to head back into his house.

"BY THE WAY IRUKA-SENSEI DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN GET WEIGHTS" yells Naruto.

"THERE IS A SHOP THREE BLOCKS FROM HERE THAT SELLS WEIGHTS" yells Iruka

"THANKS SENSEI"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE" they heard someone yell.

Naruto ignored the person and headed to the weight shop. When he arrived he saw a shop with weapons of every kind. He saw kunais, swords, shuriken and lots of other items but weights. **_If Iruka-sensei tricked me I'm going to kick his ass._** He thought. He entered and saw a girl that looked about his age sitting by the counter. "Hello is there any weights available" asked Naruto.

"Sure what kind do you want we got normal weights, chakra weights, chakra absorbing weights and this newly shipment of gravity tag that increases the amount of gravity around you but it costs a lot" answered the girl.

"How much does the gravity go up to".

"Only 10x but you can get two and that would make 20x but I don't think you can afford one of these tags yet". Replies the girl

"How much is it"

After being told of the price Naruto quickly counted his money seeing he have just enough but that would mean no ramen for a week. **_This is for training I'm sure I can last a week without Ramen._** Thought Naruto. Oh just how wrong he was. "I'll get it so how do you activate this thing"

"You yell gravity times the amount you want, but I warn you if you go for times 10 at once you will be stuck like that because you wont even be able to move your mouth under all that pressure you understand", asked the girl.

"Yea I get it thanks", said Naruto paying for it and preparing to leave. "By the way what is your name", Naruto asked.

"Its Tenten" she answered. "Yours?".

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto quickly ran home and got his scroll of seal copy and headed towards the forest by the oak tree. He opened the Charka control scroll Iruka gave him. "Lets see".

----------------------------------------------

Tree walking exercise 

**It was said if you master this exercise you could master any techniques out there.**

**By gathering the right amount of chakra to your feet you are able to stick to the tree without using the use of hands. It was said the hardest part to gather chakra is the feet.**

**Water walking exercise**

**This is just like the tree walking exercise but instead of walking on tree you walk on top of water. By accumulating the right amount of chakra you are able to stay afloat on top of the water.**

**The leaf exercise**

**An exercise created by myself. By concentrating on the leaf on your forehead you will store chakra into the leaf this takes immense concentration to achieve.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**_So that's why Iruka-sensei is always making me, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji concentrate on the leaf on our forehead for punishment. _**Thought Naruto. "Anyways I guess I can jog with this gravity note on for 2 hours than 1 hour on stamina exercise, spend 2 hours on my chakra control, 2 hours with technique and 4 hours on alchemy since I barely even understand it".

Deep within Naruto, Kyuubi stirred hearing the word alchemy. **_It seems my host is practicing alchemy I guess I will feed him bits and bits of my knowledge when he sleeps. _**Kyuubi thought.

Naruto felt something stir in his stomach but took it for hunger. He put the Gravity tag on and yelled "gravity times 2". He instantly felt the effect the tag put on him. **_This tag is very good training if I can move that is. _**Thought Naruto. He struggles to move and after an hour he finally manages to start a slow walk. For an hour he walked around the clearing slowly getting used to the gravity. After that he began to do push ups, sit ups and punch and kicks. After that he started working on tree climbing. He took off the gravity knowing how dangerous it would be to fall from a tree at 2x gravity. For two hours he worked on chakra control only manages to get 1/20 way up the Sequoiadendron tree. He turned the gravity note on the second he finished with chakra control. He slowly walked towards the middle of the clearing where he left all his scrolls. He slowly opened the scroll of seal copy. He slowly memorized the seals for **Katon: Goukakyuu no justu**.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no justu**" yelled Naruto concentrating the needed chakra. All he got was a puff of smoke coming from his mouth. **_Ok Naruto you can do this think of what you did wrong. _**Thought Naruto. **_That's it I have to concentrate Iruka-sensei's technique better work. _**Naruto slowly concentrate the needed amount of chakra into his mouth and hands while he perform the seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no justu"** he yelled once again. This time he got a puff of fire instead of smoke. "Yes I got fire instead of smoke". The next two hours the fire got a bit bigger and bigger even though its not big enough to do any damage.

"Ok finally its alchemy time". Lets try this circle first. "It says this circle is used to boil water…. Hehehehe now I can make my ramen faster". He packed his things turned off the gravity seal and he took off towards a nearby lake. When he arrived he started using a piece of stone to draw the circle. "I wonder if there is any ways that I can make the circle without using a stone, maybe when my chakra control gets better I can do the circles with my chakra" he said to himself. The next 4 hours he spend slowly trying to boil water in a pot he conveniently had with him.

After spending 4 hours he only managed to get the water warm. "This alchemy thing is much harder than I thought" he said as he slowly walked towards his house because of the effect of the gravity seal. It was night by the time he reached his house. "At long last I arrive" he says to nobody as he unlocks the door. He walks toward the kitchen area to find only 30 cups of noodles left. **_Oh no I won't survive with this little amount of ramen I guess I'll have to stop myself from eating too much. _**He thought as he opens one. He used alchemy to warm the water up and than started to heat it up by the stove. After a few minutes he heard the sounds of boiling. He closed the fire and started to pour water into his cup ramen. After eating he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

**_My vessel has fallen asleep it is time to feed him knowledge of alchemy. _**Thought Kyuubi. At through the night Kyuubi slowly feed Naruto bits and bits of information.

The next morning Naruto used alchemy to warm the water again only to find it boil already. "Heh that must have been a fluke" he said to no one. He made his ramens and headed towards the clearing again. This time he only brought his scroll of seal and a pot. He did his exercise again only to find he was able to slowly jog although it made him tired really quickly.

He started to do chakra control exercise only to find it was a bit easier. **_This is so weird its like I'm getting better by a few times after just one day._** Thought Naruto.

By the end of two hours he managed to get 3/20 of the way. When he worked on his Goukakyuu it was larger by a lot as well even though it would only burn people a bit because it was still rather small and easy to dodge. When he got to the lake he filled the pot with water and tried to boil it again. It worked on the first time.

"Ok its as if I got a upgrade of something" he said to himself. He opened the scroll and read the next circle. "A circle that repairs crack that's good I can repair cracks on the wall of my house". Naruto started to head back home. He got a pack of chalk to write circles with. When he got home he slowly started to repair the cracks in his house. Only making the cracks even bigger in size. "AH I'm doing this all wrong".

For hours he spend working on a single crack and it for the first two hours grew enormous. He was able to slowly make the crack get smaller.

By the time he was finally done repairing the crack he sat down on the chair in his kitchen panting form exhaustion. He ate his ramen and went to sleep. Kyuubi slowly fed him knowledge of alchemy when he felt his vessel has fallen asleep. For two weeks this went on Naruto slowly learned all the basic alchemy, now he can create small objects from ingredients. He never got to advanced alchemy even though Kyuubi gave him knowledge. He mastered the Goukakyuu, able to do a decent Karyuu Endan, He was able to master the tree walking and able to stay afloat on top of water for 5 minutes before he falls in. His Gravity note was at 3x and he just slowly got used to it.

On the day after the two weeks break Naruto woke up bright and early ate his ramen. He went out for a slight jog before he headed towards the academy. When he arrived he took a seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. He observe the class where everyone is talking loudly. He looked at Sasuke who was staring out the window. **_Stupid bastard I'm going to kick his ass the next time I fight him._** Naruto thought. He was snapped out of his thought when the person in front of him called his name.

"Hey Naruto this is only for those who graduated" said the person in front of him.

"I got my forehead protector see Shikamaru" Naruto replies.

"How troublesome" sigh Shikamaru.

Suddenly Naruto heard the sounds of Elephants charging down the hall. He turned and saw the love of his life Sakura and Ino. He heard them yell "I WIN" as they glare at each other blabbering about who stepped into the class first. Naruto continue to hear them talk until Sakura looked his way.

**_Oh my god Sakura-chan is looking this way. _**Thought Naruto. As she walked towards him Naruto blushed. "Hello Sakur-" he said.

"Naruto move out of the way I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun", she interrupted.

Than as if fly attracted to light a whole bunch of girls surrounded Naruto saying they should sit next to Sasuke. This went on until Iruka came into the classroom. **_Saved by Iruka-sensei._** Naruto thought.

"Ok class I am going to announce the teams ………………………….. Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura--"

"Yes I'm with Sakura-Chan", Naruto yelled in joy.

"Nooooo I'm with Naruto" cried Sakura.

And Uchiha Sasuke" finished Iruka.

"Noooo I'm with Sasuke" cried Naruto.

"Yes I'm with Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled in joy. "**_HELL YEA LOVE PREVAILS"_** yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hmmpt", muttered Sasuke.

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino……………and Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino". Finished Iruka. "You can have some time till your Jounin sensei arrives, Class Dimissed".

Naruto ran off towards his house and went to study the latest circle. This one allows me to form items from minerals in the ground. He studied the circle as best as he can. He made a cup of ramen while he was studying. When it was time to get back to class he closed the scroll and hid it. He ran off towards the academy once again. When he arrived he saw Sakura and Sasuke already hitting there. "Am I late" asked Naruto.

"No sensei isn't here yet, but the others already left" said Sakura.

Naruto took a sit and he started to practice drawing invisible circle on the table. He slowly concentrated and used his chakra to form the circle. He only got half way when he lost his concentration when Sakura started talking to Sasuke. **_Damn it I almost had it. _**Thought Naruto. As they wait for their sensei Naruto started to do chakra circles on the table even though he never managed to because Sakura kept on talking. For three whole hours this went on until finally Naruto couldn't talk it anymore.

"THAT'S IT WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH OUR SENSEI" yelled Naruto

"Shut up Naruto", yelled Sakura.

**_Me shut up? She has been talking for three whole freaking hours straight to Sasuke without an answer and yet she kept talking sometimes I can't really stand her._**

Thought Naruto. "Heh for being late I'll prank him" said Naruto as he picked up a chalkboard eraser and slides it in between the door and doorframe.

"Like a Jounin would fall for such a dumb trick dope" said Sasuke coldly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun is right take it down now" said Sakura **_"YEA I LOVE THESE THINGS"_** Screamed Inner Sakura.

Just than a head popped in and the eraser landed on the person's head.

"Hahahahahaha he actually fell for something like that" laughed Naruto rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to tell him not to" said Sakura **_"HA HE FELL FOR IT" _**said Inner Sakura.

**_Is this guy really a jounin._** Thought Sasuke.

"My first Impression of you guys is I hate you"

I hope that's long enough for you guys. The next Chapter is going to be out soon.

I thank Dragon Noir for giving the idea of the nine beasts thing I think I might add that in.

-A _Sequoiadendron is a very giant tree_


	2. Genin Exam!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Wish I did.

Talking "Hello"

Thinking **_Hello_**

Kyuubi and Inner Sakura talking **"HELLO"**

Naruto The Ninja Alchemist

"My first impression of you guys is I hate you", "Anyways meet me on the roof", said the man.

Team 7 followed their sensei out the building and on to the roof.

"Ok I want you guys to tell me your Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future", said their sensei.

"Sensei how about you tell us first", ask Sakura.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm, well I have lots of hobbies." Said Kakashi.

"All we got was his name" said Sakura.

"You with the pink hair you go first".

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like-, my dream for the future is-, I dislikes Ino-pig", said Sakura blushing and looking at Sasuke all the way.

**_Just great a love struck girl what else. _**Thought Kakashi.

"Now the person with the black hair".

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there is not many things I like, I dislike lots of things, I would prefer to call my dream a ambition, to kill a certain man", finish Sasuke.

**_An Avenger not surprising really._**

"Now you with the blonde hair"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike Sasuke, My dream for the future is to become Hokage!" yell Naruto.

**_Oh just great a loudmouth Ramen-obsessed freak._** Thought Kakashi.

"Before we start missions as a team I want to do something with just the 4 of us", said Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei", ask Sakura.

"Its survival training", Kakashi answers quickly.

"Why we've done that at the Academy already" said Sakura.

"I'm your opponent and this isn't like normal survival training", replies Kakashi.

"Why is that sensei", question Sakura.

"Ok If I tell you this you guys are going to freak out", said Kakashi eyes curving up in to an upside down U. "Of all graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin", continued Kakashi. "The rest will be send back to the academy, there is a failure rate of over sixty six percent", Finished Kakashi.

"What than what was the Genin Exam for?" yell Naruto.

"That was just the preliminaries", answered Kakashi getting up. "By the way don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else your gonna throw up" said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Naruto standing up ready to get home. Naruto quickly jumped from roofs to roofs heading towards his apartment. When he arrived he got his training equipments and took off to the forest. When he arrives to the clearing he opened the scroll towards the advance alchemy section. "Ok the next circle is to create bigger items from ingredients", said Naruto. He spends 4 hours working on it but all he got was small items he could make already. After the 4 hours on alchemy he set the gravity to 4x to give himself more of a challenge.

**_I got to get stronger today so I can get ready to fight Kakashi-sensei. _**Naruto thought. For over 3 hours Naruto walks around the clearing getting use to the gravity. He started to do push-up, sit-ups punches and kicks. After the tiring exercises he stopped sitting by his scrolls. "Ok Chakra control time", said Naruto running off to the lake. He arrived and began to walk on top of the water staying afloat for 5 minutes before he fell in. Over a 2 hour period the duration increases slowly until he was able to stay afloat for 20 minutes before falling in. "I improved a lot today" said Naruto proudly. He started to work on his Karyuu that was gradually getting stronger and stronger. For over 2 hours he repeatedly perform Karyuu until he fell down unable to continue any further.

"I guess this is enough training for today" said Naruto canceling the gravity tag and began to pack his items. Naruto was able to slowly walk home even with Chakra exhaustion. By the time he reached his house it was way pass his bedtime. He quickly made a few ramen cups and began to eat them quickly heading off to bed.

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early getting a quick snack, than he started to go for a jog. He kept on jogging totally forgetting about the survival training until he was 2 hours late. "Oh no I forgot about the survival training today" he yelled running off to the training field. When he arrived he saw Sakura trying to get Sasuke to talk.

When Sakura saw Naruto arrive she quickly turn and glare at him. "NARUTO YOU WERE 2 HOURS LATE", she yells.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei", asked Naruto.

"He's not here yet", answered Sakura.

"Than I am not late yet", replies Naruto.

"Yo", said Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura quickly turned at started yelling at him."YOUR LATE" yells Sakura

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life", said Kakashi scratching the back of his head laughing nervously.

"LIAR" yells Sakura.

"Anyways you guys have to take these two bells from me before the clock reaches 12 o'clock, you have 3 hours plus you must come at me with the intent to kill", said Kakashi.

"What if we hurt you Kakashi-sensei", questions Sakura worriedly.

"You won't hurt me", answers Kakashi. "You may begin", he finishes, as team 7 moves and hid in the trees.

Kakashi slowly reached into his pocket pulling out an orange book.

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch. "Where have I seen that book before", Naruto said to himself. He saw Kakashi starting to giggle like a schoolgirl with a blush on his face. **_Freaking pervert._** Thought Naruto. He preformed the seals for Kage bunshin. "**Kage Bushin no justu"**, said Naruto quietly as 5 clones appear by him. "Ok I want you guys to do this", he whispers to his clones.

Kakashi was reading his book patiently waiting for his attackers. Suddenly he felt something wrapped around his feet. He looked down and saw that his feet were bound by the earth. **_What is this._** Thought Kakashi trying to get free. Suddenly a person grabbed him from the back.

"NOW", yelled the Kage Bunshin grabbing Kakashi.

Kakashi saw 4 Naruto surrounds him performing seals.

"**Katon: Goukayuu No Justu**" yelled all 4 clones at the same time breathing a huge flame at the bound Kakashi. When the flames clear all there was left was a piece of burned log. "Shit a Kawarimi", yelled one of the Naruto clone as they puff out of existence.

**_How did the dope learn to do Goukayuu, and what was that move that bound Kakashi onto the ground. _**Though Sasuke.

**_Damn I missed I really thought that would of gotten him._** Thought Naruto.

**_What was that justu that bound my legs, that was really close when did Naruto get that much sneakier. _**Thought Kakashi.

Naruto took off and tried to look for Sakura. When he saw her, he lands beside her.

"Sakura-chan", said Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto", she replies coldly.

"Well I just wanted to ask if you want to work to-", said Naruto.

"No I got to find Sasuke-kun stop bothering me", she interrupted as she leap off into a nearby tree.

Naruto leapt away from his current spot to find Sasuke. Bouncing from tree to tree he finally found Sasuke hiding in a nearby tree. "Sasuke we need to work together to beat Kakashi-sensei", whispers Naruto landing beside Sasuke.

"I don't need to work with a dope like you", Sasuke replies coldly.

"Come on Sasuke I don't like this as well but it's the only way we can get the bells", continues Naruto.

"No"

"Come on", Naruto kept of asking for 5 whole minutes straight.

"Fine, what do you want to do", replies Sasuke finally giving in.

Naruto started to explain the details of the plan while Sasuke listens.

"Where are those kids, usually they come out and fight", said Kakashi while reading his book. All of a sudden he heard sounds by the bush and Naruto jumping at him. Kakashi dodged the punch only to find Sasuke kicking him from under Naruto. The hit connected but Kakashi turned into a log.

"Damn a Kawarimi", said Sasuke.

Kakashi suddenly appeared from behind hitting Sasuke only to have it pop into a puff of smoke.

"What a Kage Bunshin", yells Kakashi.

Another Sasuke jumps from the bush behind Kakashi and threw a kick. Kakashi dodges and threw a punch of his own only to have that turn into smoke as well.

"What another clone".

Than 5 clones jumps out in the form of Sasuke and started to attack Kakashi. Kakashi threw a punch at one and it dissapear in a puff of smoke. He kicked another one and it also turns into smoke. Than suddenly he saw a Sasuke in the air doing a heel drop. Kakashi quickly blocks that and the Sasuke somersaulted away from him. The 3 clones started to attack Kakashi throwing punches and kicks. Kakashi quickly took care of them when the only Sasuke left charged at him. He trys to kick Sasuke but Sasuke dodges and threw a kick of his own. When Kakashi try to block the ground split open below him and he went slightly off balance as the Sasuke takes the two bells from him.

Before Kakashi fell he saw that the split came from Naruto who was near the bush. Kakashi saw Sasuke toss a bell to Naruto and he caught it.

"Good job you guys got the bells", said Kakashi.

Sasuke stood smirking. Sakura came out from the bushes and he looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Sakura you didn't get a bell so you fail", said Kakashi.

Sakura started to cry. Sasuke stood smirking coldly.

**_Yes no more weaklings on my team._** Thought Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan here you can have my bell", said Naruto giving the bell to Sakura.

_**What Naruto that dope.**_

Sakura took the bell and ran to Sasuke. "Hey look Sasuke-kun I have a bell I pass", said Sakura. **"HELL YEA LOVE PREVAILS YET AGAIN" **yells Inner Sakura.

"Sasuke and Sakura you guys…………….", started Kakashi.

"Fails" finish Kakashi.

"What but I got a bell", yells Sakura.

"What but I got the bell", says Sasuke.

"The whole point of this exercise was Teamwork", said Kakashi. "The only one who met this expectation was Naruto, he tried to get you to work together. He gave his bell and his chance to become a genin to Sakura", continues Kakashi. "You Sasuke were actually happy Sakura failed and you Sakura when Naruto tried to get you to work together you brushed him off and went off to find Sasuke. Plus he also gave you his bell you didn't even do as much as saying thank you", finishes Kakashi. "The only reason I'm going to pass you guys is because Naruto can't be in a team of one".

**_I pass because of a dope._** Thought Sasuke.

"Anyways meet here tomorrow morning so we can start doing missions", says Kakashi disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Bye guys", yells Naruto preparing to leave.

"Naruto fight me", said Sasuke coldly.

"Are you sure you want to fight", ask Naruto.

"Of course".

"Wait guys I don't think you should fight", interrupts Sakura.

"Stay out of this Sakura", said Sasuke. "This is between me and the dope".

"After I kick your ass you won't be calling me a dope anymore", yells Naruto. "Bring it on", said Naruto sliding into a battle stance.

"Hmmpt", mutters Sasuke also sliding into his battle stance.

"**Kage bunshin no justu"**, starts Naruto creating 10 clones infront of him. The clones charges forward each performing seals for **Katon: Goukayuu no justu**. All of them finishes at the same time each sliding to a stop. "**Katon: Goukayuu no justu**", they said in unison. 10 flamethrowers were fired at Sasuke. As the flame clear all that was left was a burned log. "Damnit a Kawarimi", they all said when a shadow appeared behind them destroying them.

"You got to do better than that dope".

"Heh not bad Sasuke but I'll finish this off in one strike", yells Naruto confidently as he slams his hand on to the ground. A burst of chakra appeared beneath his hand in a form of a circle with weird pattern inside. Than suddenly it began to glow.

Sasuke felt something wrapping around his leg. When he look down he saw the same earth that had bound Kakashi.

"Gravity cancel", said Naruto freeing himself from the gravity. Charging forward quickly Naruto hit Sasuke behind the neck before he could free himself from the earth or do a Kawarimi.

Sasuke dropped down unconscious as the earth around his legs broke.

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN", Sakura yelled at him.

"I only knocked him unconscious he should be awake in a hour or so", said Naruto dropping Sasuke at Sakura before walking off. He heard Sakura yelling at him but he pay no attention. **_Yes I beat Sasuke I really am improving._** He thought to himself. Heading towards home to get his training equipments.

At the Hokage office Sarutobi and Kakashi witness the fight.

"Hokage-sama did you see that", ask Kakashi.

"I did that was Alchemy, where did Naruto learn that and how is he able to do it", said Sarutobi.

"I don't know but could it be the scroll of seal", replies Kakashi.

"Could be, but how is it possible no one has been able to use alchemy for hundreds of years".

"Heh I guess I got myself a pretty interesting student", Kakashi said.

"Indeed his skills is improving quickly, did you see the speed he moved at", Sarutobi asked.

"Indeed could he be using the new gravity tag", replies Kakashi.

"It seems that way". "Teach him well Kakashi".

"Yes Hokage-sama", said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto you have been given a incredible gift, use it well", said Sarutobi pulling out the famous orange book blushing and giggling as he read it.

Meanwhile…..

"Ow what happen it felt as if I was hit by a rock", asked Sasuke.

"You were knocked unconscious by Naruto, Sasuke-kun", said Saukra.

"What are you doing here Sakura", asked Sasuke.

"I had to take you home".

"Hmmpt you can leave now", Sasuke said coldly.

"Ok Sasuke-kun".

**_I was beaten by the dope._** Thought Sasuke. "Impossible it must have been a fluke there is no way I could be beaten by a idiot", reassured Sasuke.

"Ah Choooo", sneezed Naruto. "Someone must have been talking about me, hehehe", said Naruto continuing to train.

The next morning when Naruto arrived at the bridge he saw Sasuke and Sakura was already there. "Hello Sakura-chan", yell Naruto waving madly at her.

"Shut up Naruto", cried Sakura trying to get Sasuke to go on a date.

"Ha Sasuke I kick your ass yesterday", yell Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmmpt it was all luck", replies Sasuke.

"Yea listen to Sasuke-kun it was all luck Naruto", added Sakura.

"That's what you think Sasuke".

Team 7 waited for 2 whole hours without sign of their sensei.

"Ahhhhh where the hell is Kakashi-sensei", yells Naruto in frustration.

"Shut up Naruto", yelled Sakura.

"Yo", said Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI", yelled Sakura.

**_And she was telling to shut up._** Thought Naruto an anime sweat drop appearing behind his head.

"Today we start our missions", said Kakashi in an overly happy tone.

"Are we going to go hunt down ninjas, rescue princess from burning buildings or fight evil monsters Kakashi-sensei?", asked Naruto loudly.

"You will see when we get our first mission Naruto, everyone follow me", finishs Kakashi.

"This wasn't what I was expecting", cried Naruto staring at the humongous pile of garbage in front of him.

"Get to work everyone", said Kakashi leaning by a nearby tree with his book out.

"Awwww this stinks so badly", cried Naruto.

"Shut up and work Naruto", yells Sakura.

"Hmmpt", added Sasuke.

For over 2 hours team 7 worked on the humongous pile of garbage until they were finally done. They dropped down from exhaustion by a nearby tree.

"Ok team lets report to the Hokage to get our next mission", said Kakashi happily, giggling as he read his book with a blush on his face.

"NOOOOO, not another mission", yelled Naruto.

"**NO WAY NOT ANOTHER DISGUSTING MISSION"**, yelled Inner Sakura.

……………**** Thought Sasuke.

When they arrived they received a mission to help build a building.

"Have fun", said Sarutobi. Waving team 7 off to their newest D-rank mission.

"No way this can't be the right place", yelled Naruto staring at the massive building in front of him.

"It is Naruto start helping now", said Kakashi.

"Ok that's it I'll finish this in one go", said Naruto. Looking at the shape and all the design of the building Naruto yelled, "STAND AWAY FROM THE BUILDING".

"What are you doing", cried Sakura as the worker started to move away from the building.

**_What is he up to._** Thought Kakashi and Sasuke.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU**", yelled Naruto as 5 clones pop into existence. "Ok guys go around the building and do this", he whispers silently to his clones. "1……2…..", they heard the Narutos count.

"What is he up to", Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I don't know just wait and see", replies Kakashi.

**_What is the dope up to._** Thought Sasuke.

All the workers standing around the building started to whisper among them self.

"…..3", they heard Naruto finish. In unision all 6 Naruto place their hand onto the floor as lines of chakra started to form into a circle with patterns inside.

"What is this", ask Sakura.

**_Is this Alchemist?._** Thought Kakashi staring closely at the circle.

**_This thing again._** Thought Sasuke.

Team 7 heard whispers from the workers. "What is this". They manage to hear what one person said.

When lines of chakra stopped moving a huge amount of light blinded the vision of everyone watching. After their vision clear they got the shock of their life. In front of them stood the building they were working on. One of the worker ran inside.

"What was that Naruto", Sakura questioned Naruto who was on the ground panting from exhaustion.

"That….huff…..was……huff……Alche-", Naruto stopped as he fell unconscious.

Kakashi quickly checked his pulse sensing one he said, "he just fell unconscious because of exhaustion. "A day or two and he would be up and running".

"Did you know what he did Kakashi-sensei", asked Sakura.

Sasuke was listening closely.

"Well he just used Alche-", Kakashi started as he was interrupted by the guy who ran inside the building.

"That kid he finish the building down to every last detail", he yelled looking tired from running inside such a huge building. All the other workers quickly ran inside to take a look.

"Anyways lets go report the mission", said Kakashi. Totally forgetting about the question Sakura asked.

It was a day later when Naruto woke up. "Where am I", he asked. Looking around he saw white everywhere. "AHH I'm in a hospital", he yelled. Quickly getting dressed he ran down the hall until he bumped into someone.

"Naruto you shouldn't run in a hospital", said the man.

"Huh who are you", asked Naruto rubbing his head. When he look up he jumped up in surprise. "Old man what are you doing here", he yelled.

"Quiet this is the hospital", Sarutobi commanded.

Naruto quickly shut up and he followed Sarutobi who was heading towards the exit. Naruto followed Sarutobi until they arrived at the Hokage tower.

"Ah how long was I out", Naruto asked all of a sudden.

"Only a day", Sarutobi replies.

"A DAY, oh man I missed a lot of training time", yelled Naruto.

"Naruto I wanted to ask how you learn Alchemy", Sarutobi asked innocently.

"What are you talking about what Alchemy?", Naruto said playing dumb.

"Don't lie I recognize the transmutation circle from the scroll of seal, where did you learn it", Sarutobi ask seriously.

**_Oh man the old man is serious this can't be good._** Naruto thought sweating nonstop. "You see… hmmmmm. Eh….", Naruto manage to get out.

"Did you copy the scroll of seal down", ask Sarutobi seriously.

"Hmmm… eh yes I did", said Naruto looking down onto the floor.

"Well why didn't you say so", said Sarutobi.

"Eh you aren't mad", asked Naruto.

"Of course not I'm actually happy, no one has been able to use alchemy for hundreds of years", Sarutobi said.

Naruto was surprised to say the least. "Really, a hundred years wow", said Naruto.

"Indeed", he finishes.

"Hmmm while I was out what happen to my team".

"Kakashi gave a one day break to your teammates, they should be at the mission center now", Sarutobi replies.

"I see".

When they arrived at the mission center Naruto saw Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all getting ready to get their mission.

"Hi guys", yells Naruto.

"Oh Naruto your back", said Kakashi looking up from his book.

"Anyways your mission is this……..", said Sarutobi taking a seat at his chair.

"Oh hell no", cried Naruto as the owner hands team 7 three dogs.

For one whole week Team 7 received D-rank missions that were extremely tiring.

"That's it old man I'm not going to clean anymore garbage or walking anymore dogs I want a better mission", yelled Naruto in the mission center.

"Naruto your just a new genin you need to do some D-rank missions before you can do higher ones", said Iruka who was currently sitting beside Sarutobi.

"No I want a harder mission", Naruto stubbornly replies.

"NARUTO", yells Iruka getting angry.

"Yea Naruto listen to Iruka-sensei", adds Sakura.

**_What is that girl talking about I want harder missions._** Thought Sasuke.

"No I won't leave until I get a higher rank mission", said Naruto sitting onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama", said Kakashi slightly embarrassed while trying to get Naruto up.

"No I want a higher rank mission", Naruto stubbornly replies trying to stop Kakashi from pulling him up.

"Fine Naruto I'll give you this C-rank mission", said Sarutobi opening one of the C-rank mission scrolls.

"But Hokage-sama", said Iruka.

"No buts Iruka if they want a C-rank mission I'll give them one", interrupts Sarutobi.

"So what are we going to do, escort a princess, save a village from evil ninjas", yells Naruto excitedly.

"You are going to escort you client Tazuna to the wave country", said Sarutobi interrupting Naruto yells.

"So are these kids going to be the one escorting me", said a drunk old man by the door. "I don't trust these guys especially the shrimp".

Team 7 look at each other a line appeared to show that Naruto was the shortest.

"Hey who are you calling a shrimp old man", yells Naruto trying to kill Tazuna.

"Naruto we are suppose to protect the client not kill him", said Kakashi holding Naruto back.

"Are you sure I'm safe Hokage-sama", asked Tazuna.

"Do not worry I a elite jounin will be accompanying you", said Kakashi.

"You will be expecting Bandits along the road good luck", said Sarutobi.

**_Finally a C-rank mission._** Thought Naruto.

**_Am I ready for this._** Thought Sakura.

**_Finally a time to test my skills._** Thought Sasuke.

"Kids go home and pack what you need and meet at the north gate 30 minutes later", said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura all headed home to get their equipments. Naruto quickly packed all his ramen and he spend the rest of the time to write down two transmutations circles he can pratice on the road.

When 30 minutes passed team 7 all met at the North gate.

"Team 7, LETS GO", yells Naruto as the group of 5 began their journey to the Wave.

To those who don't know Sarutobi is the Hokage.

A/N: I promise the next chapter won't take as long, I wasn't able to use the computer much during these pass days Sorry! To those who don't understand some parts of it you should reread the new Chapter 1.


	3. Mission to the Wave! The Sharingan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto………… If I did Naruto won't be an idiot

Talking "Hello"

Thinking **_Hello_**

Edengrave: I know the Katon Justus aren't kinjustu, but the real Kinjustu in the scroll is Alchemist. I believe the scroll could also contain the village's techniques.

Kawaiineziumi: No he wont freeze up. I believe he is skilled enough to actually beat one of them.

Maiyuko-chan: I know I got bad grammar, but I can't find an editor.

Otakualways: I quite like Sakura and Sasuke. But I just can't stand Sakura during the beginning of the show. I like Sasuke so I decided to make Naruto beat him so that would make him try harder. Kind of similar to Naruto to Sasuke rivalry but this time it's the opposite.

ShadowKunai: No, Sasuke won't be suspicious of the two circles because Naruto has them on a tiny scroll and it is in his backpack.

Dragon Noir: Yea thxs for the ideas. I am making it so Garra is already using Shukaku's alchemist power. Shukaku is a sand alchemist so that is the reason he can create so many things with his sand. Kyuubi is indeed good in my story and I got a good reason as to why he attacks Konoha (I hope…).

Fic Slayr: Well the nine beasts are really just the tails demon. And no Kyuubi stopped because Naruto wasn't learning any more circles yet. I think it would cause Naruto to be suspicious if he was actually getting the knowledge of seals that he haven't learned yet.

InFAMOUS X: Well I want to just stick with Naruto's story line so scar won't be coming in. There will be some extra side story but I don't think just because Naruto learned Alchemist too much of the normal storyline should change.

ParselMaster: I didn't know do you know a way I could fix this?

Sir Grag: Yea but this is the Scroll of seals and since we never really seen the rest of the scroll I believe any techniques could be placed inside.

A/N: Anyone think they can be my beta reader please tell me because I really am in need of one. Anyone know where I can get a English to Japanese English translator? I really need one or I'm going to stick with normal English.

Kyuubi and Inner Sakura****talking "**_HELLO"_**

Naruto the Ninja Alchemist

"Team 7, LETS GO", yells Naruto as the group of 5 began their journey. "Are we there yet", ask Naruto for the millionth time.

"NO NARUTO", yells Sakura. "We have only been on the road for 30 minutes, the wave country is 2 days away", finishes Sakura.

"Are we there yet", ask Naruto ignoring Sakura.

BAM, "OWWW", wails Naruto holding his head as a huge lump grows.

"That's what you deserve for annoying me Naruto", said Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"Hehe", said Tazuna as he back away from Sakura with Kakashi and Sasuke.

The group continues to walk along the road until they came to a path with a puddle of water.

"Heh a puddle of water", said Naruto. "Watch this Sakura-chan". Naruto walks up towards the puddle and placed his hands on the puddle. A faint burst of chakra came out but nothing happened. "Eh why didn't it work", said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Damn brat that hurt", said a voice, as the puddle slowly took shape.

"AHH, what kind of puddle is this", yells Naruto.

"Idiot it's a genjustu", said Kakashi.

"Heh so you notice jounin", said one of the two men that appeared.

"Of course what kind of idiot would transform into a puddle of water when there isn't any other puddles around", said Kakashi.

"Why you", yelled the other one.

"Pretty cocky aren't you jounin", said the first one.

"Lets get him first", said man number two.

"Ok".

Both of them charge forward heading straight for Kakashi.

They began to swing their chains preparing to throw it. They threw it and it wrapped around Kakashi and he was tear apart.

"What Kakashi-sensei", yells Sakura.

"Heh that was easy right bro", said man number one.

**_Those fools, they can't even sensel Kakashi-sensei's presence in the bushes._** Thought Naruto looking towards Sasuke seeing the he also noticed.

"Oh no these guys killed Kakashi-sensei were all going to die", yelled Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura", said Sasuke coldly.

"Heh move aside brats and we might even spare you", the two mist-nins said.

"If you think were going to let you than your dead wrong", said Sasuke.

"Yea, I agreed", said Naruto turning towards Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head at Sasuke and they both charge at the two men.

"No don't you guys you'll die", yelled Sakura who was standing beside Tazuna.

------------------------- Kakashi's P.O.V---------------------------

**_Naruto and Sasuke seems to be able to sense me. Why are there ninjas after Tazuna. I'll let them fight the ninjas for now if they can't handle it I might have to step in._**

------------------------- End of Kakashi's P.O.V----------------------

"**Kage Bunshin no justu"**, said Naruto as 5 clones pop out running in a zigzag motion.

"Sasuke I'll take the guy in the left you take the other one", said Naruto as he moved towards the left guy.

Sasuke having heard this ran towards the right guy. They manage to push the two apart so they had more room to fight.

-------------------Naruto's fight----------------------

The 5 clones charged forwards while the real Naruto stopped. Naruto quickly placed his hands on the ground to form a transmutation circle. Two pillar of earth threw two of Naruto's clone in to the air while the ones left continued charging. One of the clones went for a sliding kick.

The mist-nin jumped only to get hit in the chin sending him into the air. All three of the clones jumped kicking him higher into the air. The mist-nin heard a faint shout of "**Katon: Goukakyuu no justu"**, when he looked up he saw the clones in the air blowing flame at him. The mist-nin quickly preformed seals.

"**Mizu Tate no justu**", he yelled as a shield of water appeared infront of him. It successfully blocked the flame. But the mist-nin success was cut short when he heard a yell from below. "**KATON: KARYUU NO JUSTU**". He saw flames in the shape of a dragon speeding towards him. He braced himself for the blast. Before the dragon hit it curved up into the sky. The mist-nin felt wires wrapped around him. When he opened his eyes he saw the 5 clones wrapping wires around him.

He landed hard onto the floor before falling unconscious. Naruto's clones went out of existence as Naruto landed beside the mist-nin looking towards Sasuke's battle.

------------------ At the start of Sasuke's fight----------------------

**_This is a chance to test my skills._** Sasuke thought. "Before I fight you what is your name, I would like to know the name of the one I'm going to beat", said Sasuke arrogantly.

"My name is Goshua a chunnin from the mist also one of the Demon brothers", Goshua finished smirking. "You won't escape with your life", he finish looking towards Sasuke.

"Heh that is what you think", said Sasuke charging at Goshua. Goshua readied his claws as Sasuke charges towards him. Sasuke quickly pulled out a few Shurikens and threw them at the Goshua.

"Too easy", said Goshua dodging the shurikens in a burst of speed slashing Sasuke with his claws. **_Heh that was too easy._** He Thought. The Sasuke he slashed turned into a piece of log. "What a Kawarimi", he said outloud looking around for Sasuke.

**_He moves as fast as Naruto._** Sasuke thought trying to find an opening.

"Come out come out wherever you are brat", said Goshua trying to locate Sasuke's position. Suddenly three kunia threw out of a nearby tree. Goshua quickly dodged them. Sasuke took this time to jump from his hiding place sending a kick towards Goshua. Goshua ducked and than tried to slash Sasuke only to have it turned into a kunai that was previously thrown. But this time Goshua noticed there was a explosive tag attached onto it.

**BOOM**. Exploded the tag, smoke blocked view. When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw that Goshua was still standing with a shield of water infront of him. **_Damnit he actually survived that_**. Sasuke thought.

"That was impressive but not good enough", Goshua said as the shield of water dropped infront of him. A yell of "**Katon: Karyuu Endan"** interrupted Goshua. They both turned towards Naruto's battle. "So my brother was defeated", Goshua said as he saw the other tied and fell unconscious.

**_Damnit Naruto beat me again._** Thought Sasuke.

"It seems I have someone else to deal with so I am going to end this quickly", said Goshua charging at Sasuke claws up and ready to attack.

Sasuke was able to dodge a few swipes before Goshua's speed gradually increased. Using Kawarimi he managed to escape another blow. **_Damn it if this go_** **_on I won't be able to dodge anymore, come on Sasuke you are not this weak._** He thought. It didn't take long for Goshua to find Sasuke's location as he continued to attack.

**_Sasuke seems to be having problems maybe I should help him out._** Kakashi thought from his hiding place in the bushes.

"NARUTO HELP SASUKE-KUN", he heard Sakura yelled.

"STAND BACK I CAN DO THIS MYSELF", Sasuke yelled back angrily. **_I don't need a dopes help I'm number one rookie damn it._** Thought Sasuke starting to get desperate as he begun to have trouble dodging Goshua's attack.

"This is the end", yelled Goshua as he prepared for the final strike.

**_It can't end like this I still have to kill him._** Sasuke thought as Goshua prepared for the final blow.

As the claws came closer Sasuke suddenly felt everything become slower. He managed to dodge the incoming claw and land a punch of his own into Goshua's gut.

"Wha… What, how was that possible", said Goshua getting up shocked. He looked towards Sasuke. "Impos…. Impossible…. The", he managed to get out as Sasuke charged at him. Too shock to dodge Goshua was punched straight into the face by Sasuke. "th… the… Sharingan!", he managed to get out before falling unconscious.

**_Did I hear him right I thought I heard the Sharingan._** He thought.

When he looked back he saw Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke walked towards the group.

"What Kakashi-sensei you didn't die, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP OUT", yelled Sakura. **THEY COULD OF HURT MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN.** Yelled Inner Sakura.

"Good job you two", Kakashi said impressed, ignoring Sakura.

"Wow Sasuke how did you manage to dodge that last hit", asked Naruto.

"I don't know", Sasuke replied coldly.

"Whoa what happen Sasuke-kun your eyes are red", yelled Sakura worried.

"What red, give me a mirror someone", said Sasuke.

Sakura quickly took a mirror out of her backpack handing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked into the mirror and saw that his eye has indeed become red with black comma around the pupils.**_ The Sharingan, I am one step closer to killing him._** Thought Sasuke.

**_Impressive to unlock the Sharingan at such a young age._** Kakashi thought.

"Whats an Sharingan", asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Its an Doujustu that only runs in the Uchiha Bloodline", said Kakashi.

"Wow your so cool Sasuke-kun", said Sakura.

All of a sudden Sasuke fell unconscious. Sakura quickly ran towards him.

"Whats wrong with Sasuke-kun", she yelled asking Kakashi.

Kakashi went over and checked Sasuke. "Don't worry he is just tired from activating the Sharingan for so long, a days rest and he should be up and running", he said standing up now looking towards Tazuna. "You my friend have a lot of explaining to do".

"Well umm err", managed Tazuna.

"This is a C-ranked mission, there shouldn't be ninjas after you", Kakashi continued staring at the now sweating Tazuna.

"You see the wave country is very poor", Tazuna started. "-And that's why we need your help", finished Tazuna. "I know we can't pay yet but after this we will pay you back, even double", Tazuna said.

"That's not my point", said Kakashi. "This is a rookie team we aren't ready for missions of this level yet".

"Kakashi-sensei, I say we go and help them", Naruto yelled.

**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NARUTO. **Yelled Inner Sakura.

'But Naruto", Kakashi tried to argue.

"No buts I'm sure Sasuke would want this too", said Naruto.

Hearing this Sakura also agreed.

Sighing Kakashi said "ok fine, I'll send a letter to Konoha to ask them to send reinforcement and to pick these two up", said Kakashi pointing to the two tied up mist-nin. Kakashi went and took Sasuke to his back. Kakashi carrying Sasuke started moving. "What are you waiting for we got a mission to finish", he said.

"Hell yea Kakashi-sensei you're the best", said Naruto following with Sakura closely behind.

"Thank you, you guys I'll always remember this", said Tazuna running to catch up with the 4 ninjas.

---------------------Meanwhile in Konoha-----------------------

"Sigh, could this day be anymore boring", said Sarutobi as mountains and mountains of paperwork surrounded him. As of a sudden he heard a slam. Sarutobi turned his head and saw a bird had crashed into his window. **_Stupid bird what does it want._** Thought Sarutobi as he went and let the bird in. He saw a little note tied to his leg so he took it off.

-----------------------Note------------------------

Dear Hokage-sama,

This is Kakashi if you're wondering who. We ran into some trouble during the mission. It seems that this mission is bordering A-rank, because we have ninjas attacking our clients. I need you to send reinforcement to the wave country and help us out.

P.S: Send some guys to pick up the Demon brothers they are currently tied to a tree.

From Kakashi

----------------------------------End of note--------------------------------

"Eh a mission bordering A-rank, hmmmm I don't have any available jounins", Sarutobi said outload looking at the list of ninjas. "Eh what do we have here", Sarutobi said as he looked on.

"Someone help me get –", "here ", finished Sarutobi. "Hmmmm this has been bothering me for days I know I forgot to do something", said Sarutobi to himself.

------------------------Meanwhile Somewhere else in Konoha--------------------

"Come on team you need to get some training start working harder", yelled Asuma at team 10.

"How troublesome I don't see how weeding a garden will help our training", said Shikamaru.

"I agreed", said Chouji taking a whole handful of chips from his bag.

"A girl as pretty as me shouldn't do something like this", said Ino.

"Keep working team", said Asuma.

"Well sensei if you stop shouting you might actually be able to help us out", yelled Ino.

Suddenly a ninja appeared beside Asuma. "This is team 10 corrected", the unknown ninja asked.

"Yea why do you ask", said Asuma taking a cigarette out lighting it.

"Hokage-sama has requested your present at his office now", said the ninja.

"What about our mission", asked Asuma.

"He said to leave it and come as soon as possible, that is all", said the ninja as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank god I don't need to weed this garden anymore", said Ino.

"For the first time ever I agreed", said Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Lets go team", Asuma said as they took off towards the Hokage tower.

-----------------Meanwhile during that time in another part of Konoha-------------

"Come on all three of you attack me with everything you got", said Kurenai facing her three students.

"Bu… but Kurenai-sensei we.. m..might hurt you", stuttered Hinate shyly.

"Yea", yelled Kiba cockily.

"…….", said Shino, if you even called that talking.

"Don't worry team just attack". Said Kurenai.

Team 8 prepared to attack when suddenly a ninja appeared behind Kurenai.

"This is team 8 I presume", asked the ninja.

"yes this is, what do you need", Kurenai asked.

"Hokage-sama has requested your present at the Hokage tower", the ninja said before disappearing.

"You heard what he said team lets head there now", said Kurenai starting to run towards the Hokage tower.

Team 8 followed their sensei heading towards the Hokage tower.

-------------At the Hokage tower-------------

"Asuma and team 10 has arrived", said Asuma knocking on door.

"Come in", said Sarutobi as team 10 entered. "You must be wondering why I've asked you to come", said Sarutobi.

"Team 8 has arrived", they heard someone say knocking on the door..

"Come in", said Sarutobi.

When both team was standing in front of him Sarutobi begun. "Team 7 has run into some difficulty during their mission".

"What kind", asked both Asuma and Kurenai.

"Heh it must be the dope Naruto", said Kiba.

"It is not Naruto, it seems the mission was not a C-rank but a B-rank bordering A-rank mission", said Sarutobi.

"What", said Asuma in shock.

"A genin team isn't ready for that", Kurenai continued.

"I know that is why I'm sending you and your team to help", said Sarutobi.

"Ok", both Asuma and Kurenai said.

"Ok team go pack, and meet at the north gate in 10 minutes", said their sensei.

Both team started heading towards their house.

"Please be alright Naruto-kun", whispered Hinata.

------------------Meanwhile with Team 7--------------------

"Are we there yet", asked Naruto once again.

"No", said an annoyed Sakura.

It was yet another day, after Sasuke had enough rest the group had began traveling towards the wave country again.

"Are we there yet", asked Naruto yet again.

"NO", yelled Sakura punching Naruto.

"OWWWW", yelled Naruto holding his head in pain as a huge lump began to form.

"Will you two quiet down", said Tazuna. "If you don't quiet down we might get detected".

"Yea", agreed the boatman "We are nearing the wave country so do not talk so loud", he continued.

After 30 minutes of sitting on the boat it hit land.

"This is as far as I can take you good luck", the boatman said as he pushed off shore after the group had gotten off.

"So how long are we away from your house", asked Kakashi.

"Its 3 hours away, come along", said Tazuna leading the group.

The group walked for two hours always on alert. Suddenly Naruto twisted and threw a kunai into a nearby bush.

"What the hell, stop showing off Naruto", yelled Sakura.

"But I sensed someone in there", said Naruto.

They moved closer to the bush and look over it noticing a snow white rabbit.

"You almost hurt this poor little rabbit Naruto", yelled Sakura punching Naruto on the head.

"I was sure there was someone there", said Naruto.

**_A snow- white rabbit, something isn't right here._** Thought Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakashi heard a slight rustle behind them.

"Everyone Duck", yelled Kakashi. Pulling Tazuna and Sakura down with him.

Sasuke also ducked, but Naruto didn't. He turned around and noticed a huge blade spinning towards him.

"No Naruto duck", yelled Kakashi.

Paralyzed with fear Naruto didn't duck. Suddenly Red Chakra started to leak out of Naruto forming a kind of barrier in front of him.

**_What is this._** Thought Naruto as the Red Chakra formed into a barrier in front of him.

**_That's Kyuubi's chakra but I feel no more killer intent._** Thought Kakashi.

**_What is that._** Thought Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna as they watch the blade near.

When the blade touched the barrier it suddenly stopped and than it shot the blade right back.

"That was very impressive", said a man as he caught the blade and landed in front of the group.

"Zabuza of the Mist", said Kakashi as he got up. "Stay back, this fight will be on a whole new level you guys aren't ready for this", said Kakashi preparing to lift his headband. "I guess I will have to use this", he said.

"Ah Sharingan Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed", said Zabuza.

**_What the Sharingan, how is that possible._** Thought Sasuke.

"To face the Sharingan this early in battle I feel honoured", said Zabuza sliding into a battle stand holding his huge sword in front of him.

Kakashi also slid into a Battle stand his Sharingan eye staring at Zabuza.

"Hmpt", said Zabuza strapping his sword on his back and than started to do a weird pose. "**Kirigakure no justu"**, said Zabuza mist slowly forming around him. "Let the battle begin", said Zabuza as he slowly disappeared into the mist.

-----------------------------------Author's Note----------------------------------

Next chapter: The battle of Zabuza and Kakashi. Whats This! The truth about Kyuubi revealed. Naruto gets stronger, the training with Kyuubi!

---------------Naruto's Technique List-----------

Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique) 

Description: Create a number of real replicates of the user, it can attack but is destroyed if hit.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no justu (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique)**

**Description: The user Blows out fire in a form of a flame thrower.**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Technique)**

**Description: The user breaths flame out in a form of a dragon.**

**Kage Bunshin Shuriken no Justu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)**

**Description: The ability to turn one Shuriken into many.**

**Alchemist**

**The ability to form transmutation circle with Chakra and than create many things if he has ingredients. He has mastered all the Basic of Alchemist and only has a few more Advance ones to learn.**

**Henge, Kawarimi, Bunshin.**

Has mastered Water Walking, Tree walking.

**-----------------End of List**-------------------------

I decided to add this list so you will know the pace Naruto is learning his Techniques.


	4. Chapter 4

After three years I am finally returning to this story

After three years I am finally returning to this story. I will be rewriting this chapter from the start; I will be starting it under the title, The legend of the Ninja Alchemist, which can be found in my profile. The new chapter will be up in a day or so.


End file.
